Djinn
Djinn come in many shapes and forms, the only pattern to their existance is the fact that the ones of purest energy composition are the most powerful. 'Djinn Pyramid' In order of power from strongest to weakest are the following Incorruptible: 'These djinn have ascended to a power that is very close to divinity. Positive and Negative djinn to die or come to the end of their existence have a small chance of becoming Incorruptible. These djinn are often unconscious or compatose or nearly dead but not quite dead as their vital energies still flow. They are and placed into an artifact spiritually by a high level cleric. Sometimes they can speak to those who control their artifacts in the form of visions or dreams. It is very rare to speak to one in real-time, though contacting them through spells could be possible for minimal conversation. '''Positive and Negative: '''The highest and lowest spheres of the inner planes are home to the djinn with the purest form of energy. Often at the level of power of Demon Lords and Elysian's these djinn are not quite as divine as these powerful creatures, but they have similar levels of powers, though they cannot grant domains or cleric spells. These djinn can become artifacts but often they require some kind of tribute, persuasion or exchange in order to accept a contract. Additionally these djinn often expect to be treated with respect and will break their contract if they are abused or disrespected for any reason; even if they are not addressed by the titles these djinn often make for themselves. '''Elemental: '''Elemental djinn represent the purest forms of the elements of fire, water, earth and air. Larger than most other djinn, these creatures hold great power over their element, comperable to the power of a Demon Lord or Elysian, but only in one sphere. The oldest of these djinn become elemental lords and can grant their elemental domain and even some cleric powers, though this occurence is quite rare. Physically on the material plane they are far weaker than a positive or negative energy djinn. Elemental Djinn with little aspiration for godhood often times grant mortals their power in the form of an artifact if only to make themselves feel more powerful. These djinn will not usually take orders, but will work towards their master's goals if it benefits them. Elemental Djinn artifacts have an Ego score, unlike other djinn artifacts, and for the weak willed this can be problematic. '''Dead: '''Dead djinn are djinn who have died but still maintain some essence of their power. These djinn are often used only by divine spell casters and often in holy symbols. Unlike incorruptible djinn they do not contact their masters in any way, and are often treated as a piece of a corpse like a unicorn horn or a dragon's heart, rather than a conscious being. They are in fact not conscious so it doesn't matter either way. Though they often do grant unique powers from the realms of the afterlife. They are highly prized by divine spellcaster for this fact. '''Para-Elemental: '''Para-elemental djinn are unique in the fact that they expect respect similar to that given to the elemental djinns from which they borrow their power. These djinn tend to have snobish personalities, and can often decide not to help mortals. They can be coerced through magic unlike their purer counterparts, though their artifacts have an Ego score and can be troublesome. In exchange however these djinn artifacts often tend to be some of the strongest and most well-rounded ones besides those of positive and negative energy djinn, Though their mixed blood means they are far weaker in each of their respective elements. So on long ocean voyages surrounded by water for example, a water elemental djinn artifact would be exponentially stronger than an ooze or ice para-elemental djinn's artifact though away from the water, the powers of the para-elemental artifacts would be much more useful. '''Quasi-Elemental: '''Arguably the most common form of djinn, the quasi elemental djinn are eccentric and generally try to be helpful to mortals. While most commonly these helpful djinn are from the positive quasi-elemental planes, even negative ones try to be helpful though prefer to play tricks on their masters. Quasi-elemental djinn are not very strong but can grant interesting and useful abilities from their artifacts. '''Native: '''Native djinn are blooded creatures with some lineage to the typical genies like the efreet and the marid. They can grant power to artifacts though they are usually not much stronger than a magical item with several abilities. Native djinn are not powerful enough to be used to create dungeons, but they can in of themselves use other djinn artifacts to greater power than a human can. Similar to sylphs, and undines and other native elementals, these creatures are only slightly more tied to the elements and can sometimes be found in the guise of a human in a human city. Native djinn are unique in that their powers can grow through time and experience, and are not locked at specific levels. Though they can never obtain the power of a positive/negative energy djinn, and to reach the level of an elemental djinn they would have to be very old and very experienced. 'Known Djinn Gravitas, the death keeper (Negative Energy Djinn) Light-gazer, the god-beast (positive energy djinn) Kraken, the ocean djinn (Water Elemental Djinn) Yara-ma-yha-who, the steam djinn (Steam Quasi-Elemental) Thunderbird, the lightning djinn (Lightning Quasi-elemental) Rat King, the ooze djinn (Ooze Para-elemental)